


Play With Me

by Highlander_II



Series: None Goes His Way Alone [89]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Community: 100_situations, F/M, role-play, writer's choice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-12
Updated: 2009-05-12
Packaged: 2017-10-12 12:53:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/125024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Highlander_II/pseuds/Highlander_II
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>House has an idea... Post-S5, AU Timeline</p>
            </blockquote>





	Play With Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=100_situations)[100_situations](http://www.livejournal.com/users/100_situations/), based on the table in [this post](http://highlander-ii.dreamwidth.org/299704.html#cutid1).
> 
>  
> 
> I've maintained canon events through Season 5 with one exception – House never started seeing 'dead people' and did not end up in the asylum. That's where the divergence occurs and the 'AU timeline' begins.
> 
>  
> 
> All of these 100 ficlets were written starting in May of 2009 and finishing by June/July of that same year.

"I want you to do something for me," House whispered, dark and husky in Cameron's ear.

Her body rippled with excitement beneath him. "Yeah? What's that?"

"You like role-play?" he asked.

Her eyes lit up. "Mmmhmm," she purred.

He rubbed his hands up and down her sides, tickled his fingers over her thighs. "I want you to be Stacy," he rumbled against her throat.

"Huh?" The look on her face was a combination of confusion and fear.

"Role-play for me as Stacy," he repeated.

"And who are you going to be?" she asked, not pleased with this conversational direction.

"Me," he replied with a snort.

"Oh, well, then, no," she said.

He frowned. "You don't want to play with me?"

Cameron shook her head. "Not as your ex-girlfriend, no."

House rolled over onto his back on his side of the bed. "You're no fun," he grunted.

The sound from her throat was a rumbling purr of a sound. "I'm a lot of fun. I just don't want to pretend to be your ex. It's creepy."

"Maybe." He turned his head away from her, annoyed.

She reached to turn his head to face her. "Hey, I'll role-play anything else."

"Anything?" His eyes lit up a bit at the possibilities.


End file.
